Riders of Legend: The Horrible Team Up
by Moonstruck23
Summary: Two generations down from Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Hoskuld Haddock and his friends are still training dragons. With the help of his brother, Magnus Haddock, almost anything is possible. But with the Berserkers and Outcasts "The Horrible Team Up" after the islands mysteries and secrets of dragons, the trainers face hardship and discovery during the faze to save their island.


**Riders of Legend**

**The Horrible Team Up**

* * *

Have you ever heard of a tiny remote island far out in the middle of the Atlantic called Berk? I didn't think so. Well, it exists, and I live on that island. My father is the chief of the tribe, and I'm a little too scrawny to be his son. My great-grandfather was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. I'm a Viking.

My tribe has lived in harmony with dragons for many years. And Hiccup passed his talent to his son, who passed the talent to my dad, who passed it to me. That talent was to train dragons and to get away with it.

My dragon isn't a Night Fury, Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, Hideous Zippleback, or a Monstrous Nightmare, no, but it is a Whispering Death. His name is Spiraltooth. He shoots rings of fire out of his gaping mouth. He loves to eat Atlantic cod, he's allergic to dragon nip, and he loves to have his rotating teeth brushed. His eyes are also used to direct sunlight, unlike other Whispering Deaths.

I like life on Berk. There is always something new to discover, and a new dragon is waiting for you at every corner. Literally. Last year, I discovered a three headed dragon that walks on two birdlike feet like a Deadly Nadder. It lives in abandoned bear dens {If the den isn't abandoned, the dragon just throws the bear out}. Each head breathes 3 different elements. The middle head breathes fire, sprays water, and spits acid. The left head sprays venom, fires tornados out of its mouth, and shoots electricity. The right head breathes a chemical that grows plants on contact, a frost breath that freezes, and fires flaming rocks at high speed. I put it in the Fear Class. I even gave it its own part in the Book of Dragons! I call it a Snapple-Twister.

I let Spiraltooth sleep in my house, but that's a little risky. He has a habit of drilling under my bed, and then eventually rocketing up below me. And then my bed flies upward. He does that at least once every month. My parents keep a dragon ranch, filled with dragons as numerous as the stars. I, however, teach the Dragon Training Academy, just like Hiccup, my grandfather, and my dad. My students are named Jack, Christopher, Hadrid, Madrid, and Tasha. They are the same age as me; 14. The Dragon Training Academy used to be used for slaughtering dragons, but since we made peace with them, it has been used for teaching.

Then there is Magnus, the oldest Haddock son at 20, and my worst nightmare. He helped our dad build our house, so he's incredibly strong. He has a Skrill, his name is Volt. They are the best hunters on the Island of Berk. So he tutors me and the other dragon trainers on marksmanship shooting. All of the dragon trainers are envious of him except me. I just think Magnus is a poser. He would go off months at a time on hunting trips with Volt and come back with boars, deer, and bears. Volt hunts by electrifying itself right before it shoots its deadly white fire. His saddle is made of a rubber bottom that touches the scales of the dragon, and regular leather he sits on so Magnus doesn't get electrocuted. {Honestly I wish he had a regular saddle.}

So, do you have what it takes to own your own dragon? Read my series, and maybe you'll be able to train one. I wish you luck. Oh, my name? It's Hoskuld, if that's what you wanted to know.

At exactly 9:00 A.M., I rode into the academy with Spiraltooth. All of my students were all waiting there, and their dragons right by their side. Jack has a Changewing named Camo. Christopher has a small Scauldron called Torrent. Hadrid and Madrid, the twins, ride a Snaptrapper. Its 4 heads are named Quad, Trihinge, Snipplecrunch, and Chocoholic. Tasha has a Thunder Drum named Sonic.

"Sorry I'm late guys," I said. Jack continued, "As always." I jerked towards his direction. "Hey! You try brushing a Whispering Death's teeth without having to clean up afterwards!" Tasha jumped in, "Guys, stop! There's no reason to fight." Jack and I stopped bickering.

"Okay, guys! Are you ready?" I asked. Hadrid and Madrid fist bumped, Christopher smiled and nodded eagerly, Jack blew hair out of his face {I hope that means 'yes'}, and Tasha just nodded. "Well, then, let's go!" I grabbed Spiraltooth's saddle and tightened it on him {The others don't have saddles. I just have one so I don't get poked by Spiraltooth's spines!}. Hadrid and Madrid jumped on Chocoholic and Trihinge, Jack mounted Camo, Christopher hopped onto Torrent, Tasha climbed onto Sonic, and I climbed on Spiraltooth. The dragons scattered out of the academy.

Later, in the air, I was teaching the gang what to do if you fell off you dragon. "Allow us to demonstrate," I suggested. I stood up on the saddle and jumped off of Spiraltooth. When I was about 300 feet from the ground, I whistled and Spiraltooth dove down and caught me on his neck.

I caught up with the others. "Nicely done. But, um, do you realize that you didn't land on the saddle, right?" Hadrid said. I gulped. I looked where I was sitting, and apparently I landed right on a spike. I yelled, "YAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I literally jumped off of Spiraltooth's body and landed right on the saddle. "Ouch!" Jack was staring at me, with Camo hovering in place. "That could have gone better," he said. The twins chuckled.

Christopher asked me, "So, where is Magnus?" I replied, "He's, um, still sleeping." Just then I heard a familiar voice behind me. I face palmed. "Tried to leave without me, eh? You always were the ignorant one," Magnus said. I clenched my teeth. _Dang it! I thought I had a day without him!_ Just then, a huge white streak burned the sky in front of Spiraltooth. "Ha-ha! I almost gotcha! But you know, if I wanted to hit you, I would have smoked you out of the sky."

Before Magnus could comment again, a 10 inch spike flew at him. He caught it. "Sorry, it was his idea! Hehehe!" I choked. "Alright! Magnus is in the house!" Jack whooped. "Actually, I'm in the sky, son. Good thoughts though," Magnus sneered, "So bro, when am I teaching the firepower"? "Hm, when you get the nerve to go talk to dad about leaving for COLLEGE!" I yelled. "C'mon bro, you know good and well that that isn't going to happen," Magnus said with a funny look on his face. The other trainers tried not to smile. "Oooh, I hit a funny bone I see." Just then Magnus spots something on the ground and dives at it. "I'll be right back! I see a deer!" he yelled.

"Hmm… Hah!" I said. Then, of course, Tasha said, "Hoskuld, we are not ditching him!" I frowned. I shrugged. I flew off. Then they followed me and we flew back to the academy.

Back at the academy, I was telling the trainers how to use hand signals. "And apparently Torrent doesn't like doing that, Christopher. Oh, watch out for the ven…" Just then, a streak of white hot flame flew past my face. "Seriously! How hard is it telling people that we're related?" Magnus said as he flew into the arena with a 300 pound deer on the back of Volt. He heaved the deer off the animal carrier on his back and carried it to the kids.

The trainers gaped their mouths, and I just rolled my eyes and sighed. "Magnus, we are in the middle of someth…" Before I could finish, he actually grabbed me by my vest, and lifted me in the air! "Listen Hos," "You know, I don't like being called that. Or being carried by my vest!" "Let me finish! Anyway, I will always be stronger than you. Got that?" "Pfft." He dropped me. And guess where? He dropped me on Spiraltooth, but not on the saddle. "You know, this isn't really the first time this happened today, but OWWWWWWWWW!" I jumped off.

"You know, I need some help with cleaning my deer, any takers?" At once everyone in the academy raised their hand except me and Christopher. I said, "Christopher, I thought you loved Magnus." Christopher replied, "Oh, I do, it's just, that Torrent's venom really makes me stiff, and I hate the smell of opened deer." I said, "We should really get you a doctor." So I took Christopher out of the arena and Magnus takes Madrid and Hadrid to help him leaving Tasha and Jack. "So Tasha, now were alone…" Jack said. Then Tasha punched him in the shoulder. "N.E.V.E.R. NEVER!" Tasha replied.

_Meanwhile…_

At the doctor, Christopher was being treated with Scauldron antivenin. I asked the doc, "Where did you get this stuff?" The doctor replied, "Oddly so, we still had enough from Mildew's butt. Well, you know that story, right?" I shivered. I almost had that story out of my mind. Just then, Jack came running down the hill. Out of breath, he choked, "Hoskuld! I just spotted a Berserker ship pulling into the Shivering Shores!" I replied, "Oh-no. How big was it?" He said, "Not big, but it had the Berserker crest on it." I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Christopher! You're back!" He giggled. Jack repeated, "Christopher! I saw a Berser…" "I heard." I frowned. "We have to warn my father."

_Meanwhile…_

At the wood line at the edge of town, Madrid, Hadrid, and Magnus were cleaning the deer. "Whoa, you two, don't cut that or the meat will be soiled and everything will smell!" Magnus complained. "Don't worry, this isn't my first rodeo." Madrid said. As she said that, the knife cut the gut of the deer. "You knuckle head; I said not to do that." Magnus nagged. As Magnus was making scraps of the usable meat, Tasha ran up to them and yelled, "Guys, a berserker ship has landed on Shivering Shores." Magnus threw his knife into a tree and said, "Dangit, I knew this was going to happen!" The three kids and Magnus ran to the academy.

_Meanwhile…_

At the dragon ranch, Christopher, Jack, and I found my father calming down an angry Scauldron {You really don't want to get close to one of those.}. "Calm down, you overgrown salmon lizard!" My father grabbed a nearby bucket of water and dumped it over his own head. The Scauldron approached him gently. The Scauldron slipped his snout into the palm of my dad's outstretched hand. "Finally," he said. He tried to get on the dragon, but it just knocked him off and dove back into the salt lake. "Dad! There is a Berserker ship docked on the Shivering Shores!" I panicked. My dad replied, "Oh, boys! I didn't see you the- wait, WHAT?! How big?" Christopher replied, "Not big, but it was one of their ships!" My dad frowned. "This is not good."

Back at the Academy, the twins, Tasha, and Magnus were gearing up for battle. "Ha-ha, this stuff hasn't been used for killing in a long time." Hadrid laughed. As they were getting their armor on and weapons ready, me, Christopher, and Jack ran into the academy. "What in Thor's name are you guys doing?" I questioned. "Uhh, were getting our armor so we don't take an arrow to the knee." Hadrid replied. "We have dragons. We don't need to wear armor…" I said. "Hm, good point." They threw their armor off and mounted on their dragons. "Magnus is the only one who should be wearing armor because he is a poser." I laughed. "Co-Jack, I don't want to take an arrow and Volt isn't the type of dragon to single handedly take out people, He takes multiples. Hey, I also need a bit of swordsmanship practice."

I continued, "So here's your first lesson." I lifted my hand up, with Spiraltooth watching, and I pointed my finger at Magnus. Spiraltooth flung his tail at Magnus and a spike flew towards him. Magnus grabbed the nearest sword {out of Hadrid's hand} and sliced the spike in half. I frowned. _That wasn't supposed to happen!_ I thought. "See, swords are amazing. Not hand signals," Magnus said. Christopher giggled again and whispered in my ear, "Sorry, Hoskuld, but I'm taking his side on this one." _Man, if I could lift a sword, I would totally take Magnus on._ I thought. "Forget you chumps, I'm saving our Island…" and Magnus flew off.

_Meanwhile… _

Berserker Johan and Hakard got off of the ship and looked around. The first thing they saw was dragons flying around the village. "Oh man, Morgo the Executor will be so pleased with us!" They walked up the bank and drew their swords. They walked up the steps to the village but then they heard a loud zap and got flung off the steps, falling 20 feet to the sand below. "Ah, what was that Hakard!?" Johan questioned, clearly stunned. Then Volt sent white fire blazing into the air and Magnus jumped off of him and nailed Hakard with a drop kick which knocked him out. Then Magnus stood up and drew his sword. As he was about to strike, a spike whirred right by his head and smoked Johan in the center of his body. "Come on man, I would have had him!" Magnus yelled. "Oh, well you lose." I yelled back in a joking manner.

Just then, a surprise came out of the inside of the boat. It was a full grown Snapple-Twister. The middle head opened its mouth and aimed at Magnus. I acted quickly and jumped off of Spiraltooth, knocking Magnus to the ground. "Watch out!" A goopy, green liquid came out of the Snapple-Twister's mouth and hit a giant boulder. Rocks and pebbles came off of it like it wasn't even there. "Acid. Melts anything," I said. Magnus smirked, "Well, thanks anyway." Then, the left head opened its mouth and a huge tornado came out of it and knocked me back at least 50 yards. "Ha-ha-ha!"

Right when that happened, the other trainers flew over the rouge dragon and shot at it with all they had. And one by one, the Snapple-Twister picked them off with its flaming rocks, fire, and acid. As Christopher was shooting at it, Magnus threw sand at the eyes of the Snapple-Twister to blind it then he grabbed me! I just made it back to the fight, just for him to throw me at the dragon! I flew towards it then grabbed all three heads then banged them together.

The dragon was knocked out. Cold. "We have to get this dragon to the arena. I think I know what those two were doing with the dragon," I suggested. Tasha replied, "And what is that?" "I think they found this in the wild. They were probably coming to this island for me to train it," I said. Jack continued, "So you are going to train it. But are you giving it to them?" I said, "I am going to train it, but they're not going to have it." I hopped on Spiraltooth. I said, "To carry the dragon to the arena? Not it!" Everybody yelled, "Not it!" But poor Christopher didn't know what we were doing. "What?" He said.

"Guys, you go ahead and take that lizard back to the arena. I'll take care of this berserker here. Dad is going to be so proud of me!" Magnus said. "Hm, well I'm not sure how much prouder of him dad could possibly be," I whispered to Christopher.

At the arena we waited for the Snapple-Twister to wake up. When he figured out he wasn't in the wild anymore, he flipped out and it took three people to calm him down. We put burlap sacks over his two outside heads and I tried to tame the middle head. Right when I was about to touch it, Magnus came marching in the arena with a new toy and he almost made the dragon take my hand off! "Guys, guess what! Dad gave me a new mace for taking the berserker hostage!" He showed off his mace to all the trainers. Jack was envious, you could tell in his eyes. "This is defiantly the best weapon I've ever owned! It has a yak bone core, leather from deer for the handle and this club is made of the islands best iron." Then Christopher tossed a shield towards Magnus and he destroyed it like nothing. "Ok guys, can we now train the Snapple-Twister?" I asked. "Can we train the dragon, can we train the dragon?" Magnus mocked. "I'm leaving to go try this thing out."

"Ugh. I hate that guy!" I said. "Okay. Back to business," I continued. I outstretched my hand and slowly approached the dragon. The Snapple-Twister calmed down and slipped his snout into my palm. Then, I grabbed a smoked salmon from a basket and threw it to the middle head. He snatched it up and gobbled it. "Awesome! I trained a Snapple-Twister! But what should I name him?" "Fangclaw! Swordblade! Niccerbiscuit!" Jack shouted out. I shook my head. "How about… Scorchclaw?" The Snapple-Twister jerked his head towards my direction. I said, "You like that, boy? That's your new name!" I threw another salmon towards him, and the right head caught it. "Wait, how did they get their heads out of the burlaps?" I asked. Christopher replied, "Lightning and flaming rocks would be enough."

Before I could reply, Magnus flew into the room on Volt. "How many times do you think I can destroy our house with this?" Magnus asked. I replied, "Um, don't even try, and zero." "Look at our new dragon friend!" Christopher said, excitedly. "Hmm, I see. But tell me, can it do this?" Magnus jumped off of Volt and landed on the ground, sending us all backwards. I frowned at the laughing Magnus and punched Scorchclaw, causing him to breathe fire onto that shrew. Magnus sarcastically laughed. I smiled. The twins apparently thought that was funny, and they started punching their dragon. But that just caused Snipplecrunch and Quad to grab them in their mouths and spit them out.

Then Dad ran into the academy. "Magnus! I have great news! The Berserker is starting to break," Dad said ecstatically. "Oh, nice! I'll be right there!" Magnus said. Then they both left the academy. "Finally, time for me to teach." I said.

"Who can answer this? What is the shot limit of a Snaptrapper?" I asked. Hadrid and Madrid sneered at each other. Just before they could punch their dragon, I said, "Guys, don't even try. Snaptrappers don't breathe fire." They sadly slumped their shoulders. "Here's a real question. On a scale from 1 to 20, what is the speed of a Timberjack?" I asked. Tasha jumped in, "12!" "Correct!" I exclaimed. Jack said, "When exactly are we going to go flying again?" "When we're ready, Jack! But it's getting late. Let's call it a day," I suggested.

At my house, I was the only one home. My mom, Halla, was feeding the baby Snaptrappers at the ranch. Apparently they like the taste of stinkbug. Go figure. I walked up to my room. Spiraltooth was sleeping soundly on his wooden bed. Until I stepped on a bone {we play fetch with those}. His lifeless eyes opened and six spikes fired at me and pinned me to the wall. "Ok, never disturb a sleeping Whispering Death," I said as I picked the spikes off of my clothes. Spiraltooth yawned and rotated his teeth. "Heh, okay boy. You got it." I grabbed a brush from the corner of my room and began brushing Spiraltooth's teeth. After that was done, I threw him a smoked cod. "Well, that should do it for a day. Goodnight, Spiraltooth." I climbed on my bed and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night something woke me abruptly. I looked around my room. Spiraltooth was still sound asleep, nothing in my room looked unnatural. Then I heard a tick from the stairway coming up to my room, it was odd. I stood up and grabbed the throwing axe on my bedside table. I slowly walked to the side of the room to see if I could see anything downstairs, but then I got hit in the head by something! I tripped backwards on the same bone as before and then fell smack on my bed, surprisingly Spiraltooth didn't wake. Just then, Magnus walks up the stairs with a toy bow. Chunk! I pulled the toy arrow off my forehead. "Magnus, what are you doing, its 3:00 in the morning!" I whispered angrily. "Just havin some fun bruh. Loosen up; no wonder you can't get any sleep. You're so tense from being shot!" Magnus laughed. "Whatever, just go to bed." I suggested. Magnus jumped into his bed and let out the biggest fart I've ever heard! It even woke Spiraltooth! That stench knocked me out cold.

In the morning, Spiraltooth was gone and so was Magnus. "What could that idiot have done this time…?" I thought. I walked downstairs and ate some food. "Hm, I see that mom and dad are already working." They were outside trying to wrestle with a gronckle. I walked outside then breathed in a terrible smell. I ran to Christopher's house and he wasn't there, same thing with to other trainers. "What's going on here?" I asked out loud. A villager walking his sheep said, "Oh nothing, I thought you were out training dragons?" "No, I just woke up." "Well, Magnus took everyone out to fly early this morning." "Thanks for the help!" and I ran to the academy.

At the academy, Spiraltooth's saddle was laying on the ground. "That idiot took Spiraltooth so I couldn't ride him! We'll see about that," I said. I ran out of the academy and whistled. It echoed back as the hissing whisper Spiraltooth makes when it's time for dinner. A few minutes later, Spiraltooth flew into the academy with Christopher hanging onto his tail. "What the- Christopher! What are you doing?" He replied, "Magnus came to my house before Torrent had a chance to wake up. He also didn't bring Spiraltooth's saddle, so I had to hang onto him like this." I sighed. "Come on, Christopher, let's go get Torrent," I suggested.

At Christopher's house, Torrent was still sleeping. "Oh-no, I _hate_ doing this!" Christopher complained. He flicked Torrent, which woke him up, surprised. Torrent roared and turned around. His tail flung around straight at us. I ducked, and his tail sent Christopher against the wall. "Good morning to you, too," Christopher said.

We flew to where Christopher said they were last. As they were turning to look into a point, 3 ships with the Berserker and Outcast symbol were making their way into shore. "Who do they think they're tricking, docking on a beach the opposite side of the island?" Christopher yelled. "I don't know, but we gotta warn the others!" I yelled. Just then, a huge fire ball consumed the lead boat and it went down in a flash. The other riders burst from the woods and fired all they have at the other two boats. "Let's go Chris!" I yelled as Spiraltooth dove straight at the other boats. "This goes against my judgment, but DIE!" Torrent dove too. I was about to let Spiraltooth spike the boat so it would sink, but Volt flew straight in front of me and Magnus jumped of and hit the boat with his fist. All of the crew flew back and wood shards flew everywhere. "Ug, why does he always do this?" I yelled. Then I did the same thing, but when I punched the ground, nothing happened. "AHHHHHH that hurts!" "Welcome to the fight little one!" Magnus said sarcastically. One Outcast swung his sword at me and I ducked and hit him in the chest with a club. It pinned him on the ground then I came up and hit him in the face, took my club and clubbed him. Magnus whooped and throwing knifed a berserker and drew his club. "Now I get to try it out on people!" He sprinted at an Outcast and jumped in the air and hit the guy in the helmet which flew overboard. The Outcast was knocked out and I ran to him and flipped him overboard. There was one more left, the captain. He drew his two swords and out of nowhere, Christopher landed right on top of him and killed him! "Nice for you to join the fight Chris." I said. The other trainers just finished bombarding the other ship. "Good job guys! Chris, Hoskuld! This was your first real fight!" Tasha yelled. "I guess your right! OH YEAHH!" Chris chanted. Then whoops filled the empty ship.

"Now that that's over, we can search the ship for things that we could use." Magnus said. We all entered the hatch of the boat and right inside was a huge map with an x over Berk. "They're going to try to take over Berk? What did we ever do to them?" Christopher started to panic. "They are not going to take over Berk. Not if I have anything to say about it." Magnus challenged. Magnus ripped the map off the wall and folded it and gave it to Tasha. "Take care of that until you get back to the village. Give it to my father." "Where are you going Magnus?" "I'm going to go to Outcast Island." And with that, Magnus climbed out of the hatch and flew off.

"Guys, come look at this!" Madrid said. We all rushed to the back of the room. "Dragon eggs!" she said. Jack asked, "What kind are they?" "Jack, there are 4 different eggs," Tasha said. "I knew that," he replied. I said, "Let's see. That's a Scauldron egg, which one belongs to a Whispering Death, that one's a Skrill egg, and… _Oh-no._ That other one, it's a Changewing egg. Guys, this island is going to be raided. With dragons."

_Meanwhile…_

On Outcast Island, Magnus landed Volt in the labyrinth that covers the whole island because of the volcano magma. "Alright Volt, lets end this war right now." Magnus whispered. Volt walked silently through the cooled lava maze. The Dragon Killing Arena was in sight; just then Volt electrocuted himself and sends a shock through the ground. "C'mon Volt, what are you doing, you'll get us spotted!" They heard shouting from behind them and they ran into a cave. Three Outcasts ran past the cave with spears and clubs. "That volt came from somewhere around here! Keep searching!" Volt then electrocuted himself and they whole cave went light. Magnus could see drawings on the wall before everything went black again. "Whoa Volt, do that again." He stepped off of Volt and grabbed a stick and wrapped cloth from his pack around it. "Now Volt!" then Volt zapped and the stick caught fire. Magnus examined the drawings and went farther back into the cave. "What in the name of… Volt get back here!" Volt ran back to the cave end and Magnus got on him and they jetted off.

Back on Berk, I was explaining to my dad about the dragon eggs {while he was brushing a baby Whispering Death's teeth}. "I'm telling you, Dad! We saw a basket of dragon eggs on one of the Berserker's ships! This island is going to be raided by angry mother dragons! Oh, and what flavor of cream are you using to brush his teeth?" I asked. My dad replied, "It's honey flavored. The little guy loves that stuff!" I laughed. "He takes after his mother," I continued. My dad walked off and put the baby Whispering Death back in the nursery. When he came back, he asked, "So what are we going to do about the dragon eggs?" I suggested, "I think the other trainers and I should split up in four groups, with each group carrying one egg. When the dragons come, each group should encounter the dragon that the egg belongs to and give the egg back." My dad sighed and said, "Fine. Good luck." "Thanks, Dad," I ran out the door to get the others.

"Guys wait! Man am I glad to catch you!" Magnus yells as he jumps from his dragon. "Magnus make it quick, were just about to leave to get those eggs." I said. "No, you don't understand, I have something much more important than those stupid eggs." Magnus said. "Is it another sword you found? Do you need me to draw something for you?" Just then I got hit by something and all went black. I woke up and I was in a dark cave. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I screamed. Magnus smacked me and said silently, "Shut your yap, we are in Outcast Island in a cave." Magnus took me to the back of the cave and Volt shot fire into a lantern. "Look at this," Magnus whispered. He showed the dim light over some bones. The light got to his head. "Holy Thor! That's a skeleton of a Night Fury!"

I can't believe that I was just standing here; staring at the skeleton of a dragon I've never seen before! "We need to get this thing back to Berk!" I exclaimed. "Well, how are we going to do it under the cover of night?" Magnus asked. I replied, "I don't know. But maybe we would have a chance if SOMEONE didn't knock me out and flew here on one dragon!" Magnus shrugged and said, "Sorry. Wait, I have an idea." We walked out of the cave and left Volt in it. We strolled over to an opening in the rocks, where a bunch of wild dragons were nesting. We walked through the fields, hoping that one of them would walk up next to us. Just then, a Changewing ran in front of us and roared. Magnus whispered in my ear, "Go ahead. Do your thing." I replied, "Ugh, fine." I slowly approached the Changewing. It ran up to me and scurried around me, sniffing to see if I had any weapons. I untied the knife in my belt and dropped it. Then, I opened my palm and looked away. I felt a scaly touch. I looked back. The Changewing had slipped its snout into my palm. I climbed on the dragon. "Come on, Magnus. We don't want to get caught," I whispered. He nodded and hopped on. We flew back to the cave, just as two Outcast searchers ran into the field; barely missing us.

We fastened the skeleton on the back of Volt and flew off. We reached Berk early morning and landed aways from the village to make sure they didn't wake anyone. "I can't believe that we found the legendary Night Fury's skeleton in that cave!" I said to Magnus. "Yeah, what are we going to do with it? Will we keep it secret?" Magnus asked. "Oh, I don't know." We rode into town and went into our house. Magnus was out like a light, so was Spiraltooth. But strangely, I couldn't sleep. That Night Fury was still on my mind.

The next morning, I flew up to the mountain on Spiraltooth to try out some of my dragon calls. I landed Spiraltooth next to a pine tree. I walked up to the ledge and started. First was a Timberjack. "Yaaaaaraaaaaahhh!" I yelled. It echoed back as a Timberjack's roar. A few moments later, a skinny, limbless, large winged dragon flew in front of me. A Timberjack. "Hey, bud! Haven't seen you since you were a hatchling!" I scratched its chin, and it flew off. Next was a Changewing. "Mraaaah!" It echoed as a Changewing's screech. A red orange dragon with yellow tinted wings, antennae, and horns on its face flew and landed right next to me. I chuckled. "Camo! What are you doing? I thought you were with Jack," I said. Camo roared and flew off. As I was about to call a Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus, Magnus flew up to my spot on Volt and told me, "Hoskuld, you have to see this." I jumped on Spiraltooth and followed Magnus to our house. He ran up to our room with me following. In the corner, the Night Fury skeleton sat there. Magnus said, "Take a closer look." I looked into the ribcage of the dragon. Right there, laid a midnight black sphere that glistened in the sunlight. It was sitting in soft moss and hay. I asked, "Is that a…" Magnus interrupted me, "Yes." We gulped at the same time.

_The mother Night Fury flew into the cave. She ran to the back of it, to tend to her egg. But when she approached the back, she realized that the skeleton was gone. And also the egg in it. She growled furiously. She dashed around the cave, desperately looking for her egg. When she couldn't find it, she ran to the mouth of the cave and shot a plasma blast into the sky. She roared into the night and flew off, in search of her egg._

"So that is how to successfully feed your dragon _without _having to clean up afterwards. Sorry about that, Chris," I told the other trainers at the academy. Christopher had a bunch of fish bits and crab claws scattered on his body. He groaned and said, "That's okay." Tasha exclaimed, 'I found something out about Sonic that I didn't know before. He likes the taste of salmon, but apparently he likes it the way Trihinge likes it, so I have to go over to the twins' house just to get another supply." Trihinge yawned. I replied, "See? You can get to know a lot about your dragon just by feeding it. Okay, now we can see if Camo likes what you feed him, Jack." Jack said, "Okay, here it goes." He grabbed a smoked bear leg and tossed it to Camo. The dragon gobbled it up like it was nothing. Then, Camo put his tongue out and ran around the arena, with a smile on his snout. "I guess he likes that!" Jack exclaimed. Just then, Magnus flew into the academy on Volt, hollering, "Hoskuld, the Berserker escaped!" I replied, "Oh, come on! Guys, I'll be right back." I jumped onto Spiraltooth and followed Magnus and Volt out of the academy.

We were flying around the whole island to make sure he didn't go anywhere. "He's seen too much! He can escape!" I yelled. Just then Volt dove and electrocuted himself. "There he is!" Magnus yelled. Spiraltooth dove and flung spikes. The Berserker ran towards the shoreline and spikes hit the ground in front of him. Sand sprayed into his eyes and he stumbled a bit, just enough to where Magnus could jump off and punch the ground and send him back. "AAAHHHHHRRGGG!" the Berserker went backwards and landed into me. "Ollo," I said sarcastically then hit him with my club.

Just as we threw him back in his cell, he woke up. "What did you do? I wouldn't have told anyone!" Magnus answered back, "Yeah, sure. That'll be the day." Magnus and I walked out of the underground prison. "By the way, how did he get out in the first place?" I asked. "I don't know," Magnus replied. "I took his knife, his sword, his club, his bow, his arrows, his flail, his lock pick, his dagger, his grappling hook, and his fishing pole." I stared at him in awe. "I'm surprised he could even move. But I saw him with his helmet when he was on the beach," I said. Magnus replied, "Oh, right." "You mean, you left him in his cell with something sharp enough to pick the lock!?" I demanded. He shrugged. "Ugh! I'll go get it from him." I dashed into the prison.

I walked to his cell and grabbed his helmet from outside the bars. I ran back out of the prison. Magnus was gone, which doesn't surprise me. I groaned. I ran to my house, still holding the guy's helmet. When I got up to my room, I noticed something strange was going on. Then I remembered. "The egg!" I looked into the ribcage of the Night Fury, and its remains were scattered all over the moss and hay. It hatched. I gulped and said, "Uh-oh." I looked behind me, and there, sleeping on Spiraltooth's bed, was a Night Fury hatchling. I walked up to him and smiled. "Aww. That's cute." The hatchling woke up and jumped on my shoulder. I chuckled. I walked out of my room, and walked to the dragon ranch. I found my dad in the Nadder pen, scratching a green, blue, and yellow Nadder under the chin, and I found my mom in the Thunder Drum pen, throwing crabs to a red and purple Thunder Drum. I walked into the nursery, and walked through all 15 rooms, to another room in the back which we never use, because Night Furies never come to Berk. I set the hatchling down in a small sapling, and then closed the door. I watched him through the window. He jumped onto a rock, and then flew to the ceiling. I walked out of the nursery.

I ran into Magnus as I was walking to the arena. "The Night Fury hatched!" I whispered. "That's great, but what about its mother. They are very protective, if she finds Berk, we all go up in flames." Magnus nagged. "It is now in the nursery and still no one knows about it." I said. "Well it won't be like that for long because the nursery isn't a private place. And when he is found out, it'll be the talk of the island, and then somehow it will make its way to Outcast and Berserker Islands." Magnus replied. "You need to get that thing out of here, or at least in the woods. We can make a little shack out there for him and his needs." Magnus walked away and left me thinking. I walked back to the nursery to pick up the dragon.

I walked through all 15 rooms again, and opened the door to the back. I found the hatchling chasing his tailfin. When he saw me, he jumped on my shoulder. I closed the door and ran back through all 15 rooms, and ran outside. I ran into the woods before anyone could see me. I grabbed as many sticks, pieces of bark, and broken saplings as I could carry. I found a heavily wooded area, and then set the hatchling down. I started to build the shelter for him. When it was done, I lined the bottom with moss and wool scraps so he would be comfy. Then, I grabbed the hatchling and put him in the shelter. I grabbed some berries and grubs and put them in the shelter. "Stay. I'll be back soon." I ran out of the forest.

Magnus flew next to me on Volt and said, "Hoskuld, there is a ship at the docks!" "Wait! That can only mean one thing!" I said. "TRADER JOHANNES!" we both said at the same time. I jumped on Volts animal carrier and we flew to the docks. There was a line as usual because Johannes comes to our island every once in a while. But since we were on a dragon, Magnus just flew us to the boat and pushed me off. Magnus called to Volt and then jumped off next to me. "Hey! You can't cut! I've been in line since yesterday!" one villager complained. "Oh yeah? I've been here 2 days!" another one complained. A whole fight began between all the villagers. Trader Johannes walked out from his quarters. "Magnus! Hoskuld! My favorite men on the island!" Johannes said, "Magnus, you get that sword order I put in?" he asked. "Oh yeah. I never mess up and order." Magnus bragged, "Now, you asked for 3 swords?" Magnus continued. "No, I wanted 30," Johannes said with a blank look on his face. "Kidding, I was kidding, I made 31 for you." Magnus laughed. "Now, that's what I wanted to hear!" Johannes said.

_Oh, darn it! I don't know what to trade! _ I thought. I dashed to my house and ran up to my room. I looked around for anything to trade with. I grabbed a gem that I found in the caverns. "What else," I said. Then, I saw Magnus's mace in its stand. I shrugged, and then I grabbed the mace and ran back to the docks. At the boat, the line was already gone. _I came here at the right time!_ I thought. I ran on the boat and said to Johannes, "Hi, Johannes. Did you get my order?" He answered back, "Of course I did! You're the best dragon trainer on your island. How could I miss it?" He went to the back of the boat and grabbed a huge burlap sack and brought it to me. "Here you go! 500 bushels of fireweed." He said. I replied, "Thanks, Johannes. Will you take this mace?" Johannes said, "Sure. Thanks. Look around for anything else that you want." I looked at the back of the boat, and I saw something awesome. Right there, sat a sword with a solid gold handle covered with bear fur, an iron and silver blade, and an emerald placed in the middle of the handle. I grabbed it and said to Johannes, "Will you take this gem?" He replied, "Sure. See you in three weeks!" I smiled and ran off the boat.

Later that evening, I was brushing Spiraltooth's teeth, when Magnus barged into the room. "Um, Hoskuld? Where's my mace?" I stared at him blankly. "Um, I don't know. But I think I saw it when I got off the boat." Magnus sneered. "Hoskuld, what did you do?!" I ran downstairs.

"You're going to feel pain you little punk! When I get my hands on you!" Magnus jumped down the stairs and landed next to me. He grabbed me by the vest and lifted me, carried me outside, and hung me on the dragon perch. "What, I got 500 bushels of Fireweed for the dragons! I also got this really cool sword for a gem." I said scared. "You doof, you could've got both with one gem!" Magnus complained. "Unbelievable." Then Magnus walked off leaving me on the perch. "Um, anybody? Help me." I yelled.

I was on that perch for 8 hours straight. At 7:00, Jack walked up to the perch and said, "Whoa, Hoskuld! How'd you get up there?" "Oh, don't worry. I was only up here for EIGHT HOURS!" I retorted. "I'll get you down. CAMO!" The Changewing jumped off of the tree and shot acid at the perch, making it melt. I fell to the ground, but I duck and rolled so it didn't hurt me. "Oh, man! It'll take forever to fix that!" I complained. When I looked behind me, Jack was already gone, with no trace left. "Ugh. I don't get that guy," I said.

Magnus was up in our room just lying on his bed sharpening his sword. Then he stood up and looked at me, then turned and stabbed a wall. "How'd you get off punk?" He said. "Camo grabbed me off." I stood still. Just then Magnus yelled something and I got hit in the back with something.

I woke up suspended in the air again. "Aw come on, again?" I looked around and I saw Morgo the Executor. "Hoskuld, how are you doing…? I haven't seen you in too long. Maybe since you were a baby, your father has treated you well." He said. Magnus was leaning in the corner of the room. "Magnus how could you do this?! We're brothers!" I screamed. "Hey jack, you sold my mace. All I could do is…" Magnus didn't finish. Then he drew the new sword and slashed the nearest berserker to him. He threw a knife and cut the chain that held me up. I fell and hit the ground. "I don't have a weapon!" I said. Then a berserker fell by me and I grabbed his sword. Morgo fled to his hideaway in the island. A sword came down and I was hit by sparks. Magnus's sword caught it right before it hit me. I stabbed him and we both ran to find Morgo.

We stopped at a cave that I was sure was the hideout. "How are you sure that this is his hideout?" Magnus asked me. I pointed to a sign above the cave entrance that said 'Secret Hideout' in Norse. "Oh." Magnus said. We dropped to the ground and crawled into the cave. When we saw Morgo sitting at a table with some goons with double swords strapped to their backs, we crawled behind a tall rock and stood up. Magnus whispered, "We have to stop them from taking over Berk." "How?" I replied. "I don't know. But we should probably listen." We leaned in close to the conversation. We overheard Morgo say, "Okay. We attack in ships three days from now. We'll be armed with catapults, swords, bows, daggers, knives, and my favorite, exploding arrows." Another person said, "But what about the dragons? We're no match for them with those serpents on their side." Morgo replied, "Shut it! We have to think positive. Ever since they destroyed our ships and stole our stone of good fortune, every Berserker and Outcast has been thinking negative! We need to sail there at night and camp on the beach." Magnus and I looked at each other and we ran out of the cave.

We stopped in the forest. "How do we get out of here? We don't have any dragons to fly home!" I asked. Magnus shrugged. I continued, "And what did he mean by, "I haven't seen you in too long"?" Magnus looked away. "Magnus, are you hiding something from me?" I demanded. He sighed and said, "Um, Hoskuld? Morgo is, um, kind of Dad's cousin, which makes him our second cousin. No pressure… right?" I stared at him blankly, and said, "You mean, that for fourteen whole years, you guys have been hiding this from me? That one of our enemies is really family? Oh, never mind that. I have an idea." I ran to a cliff and Magnus followed me. "Listen to this," I said. I whistled, and it echoed back as one of Spiraltooth's whispers. Then, I yelled, "Raaaaaaahh!" It echoed back as Volt's roar. A few moments later, Spiraltooth and Volt flew right in front of us. I winked at Magnus. I climbed onto Spiraltooth's saddle. I said, "C'mon, Magnus." He jumped onto Volt and we flew off to Berk.

It was dawn when we got to our house. We both went upstairs and were knocked out. It was midday when we woke up again. "So our number one enemy is our second cousin…how about that." I said. "You know Hoskuld; I could've ended it a long time ago. Morgo and I were in it once and I got him and I could have finished him, but I couldn't kill family right there. It was with that sword right there on the wall. That's why it has chips and markings in it, because it was an intense battle." Magnus said. "Well I'm hungry; I'm goin to get some food." I said. I stepped off my bed and fell through Spiraltooth's hole.

Well, apparently Spiraltooth dug a hole through the house, so I ended up falling underground. When I got up, I said, "Man, boy! You've been busy." I could see endless tunnels everywhere I looked. I turned around, and I saw Spiraltooth on the ground, with his tongue out. "What are you do- oh, right." There was dragon nip growing down there. He apparently had smelled it and was knocked out. "Oh, get back up." I flicked him and immediately he got up. I jumped onto him and we flew out of the hole and onto the first floor. My dad was sitting at the fireplace, cooking some eggs in the frying pan. I said, "Hey, Dad. Where's Mom?" He replied, "'Good afternoon, Hoskuld. Your mother's already working in the ranch. She said that the Skrills weren't going to feed themselves. Breakfast?" I said, "Um, Dad? It's like, 1:00." "I know, but you were out like a light. You didn't get up until a few minutes ago," he replied. "Oh, sure." I said. When I sat down at the table, Magnus came down and said, "Morning', Dad. By the way, we should probably fix those holes." Dad looked at the holes in the ceiling and the floor and replied, "You're right. We'll do that tomorrow. But for now, Hoskuld, you'd better get to the academy!" "Oh, right. Thanks, Dad!" Just as I finished my eggs and my yak milk, I pushed my plate aside, jumped on Spiraltooth, and flew to the academy.

I arrived at the academy just as Christopher was about to leave. "What are you doing Chris?" I asked. "Well I was going to leave but since you're here, let the class begin!" I walked over to the other trainers and Hadrid and Madrid were asleep. "Jack, can you do something about that?" I asked. "With pleasure." Jack walked over to the sleeping twins and he put dragon nip on both of their butts and whistled. Their Snaptrapper walked over to them and bit the bait and them. "Ow I'm awake now geez was that necessary?" Hadrid questioned. "So, let's begin." I said. "Do any of you know how to feed a dragon by hand?" I asked. "Uh duhh. How do you think they are alive today?" Jack said. "Feed the dragon then," I said. Jack took dragon nip and held it out for Camo. Right as the Changewing was about to take it, an arrow cut the nip right by the hand of Jack and Camo bit him instead. "Ow ow ow, don't worry about this dragon clamped onto my wrist!" Jack yelled. I walked over to the arrow and found a note that said, _you didn't finish your veggies at breakfast, Signed Magnus_ then a smiley face. "Aw, come on!"

I took out a quill and some ink from my satchel and I turned the paper over. I wrote, _I only had eggs! By the way, look out! _I stuck it onto one of Spiraltooth's spines. Then, I lifted my hand up and pointed in the direction of my house. Spiraltooth jerked his head up and shot the spike with the note on it towards my house. Nothing. So I went back to the lesson. "Okay, Chris, you're turn to feed your dragon." Christopher shrugged. He grabbed a smoked salmon and held out his hand. Torrent gobbled it up right there. "Wow, Chris, I'm impressed! Nice work," I told him. He yelled, "Yay!" Then another arrow shot through my boot. I looked up to see Volt and Magnus fly away. "Not this time. Class dismissed!" I said. Then I flew after him.

I followed him without him knowing it back to our house. I landed Spiraltooth on the roof and whispered, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." I grabbed a grappling hook and attached it to the top of the roof. Then, I tied the other end to my belt. I dashed to the window sill and hung upside down. I saw Magnus sitting on his bed, sharpening his axe. He didn't even see me. Then, he put the axe on the table and sat back on his bed. He grabbed his sword and started tossing it in the air. Just then, my nose started to hurt. _Uh oh._ I thought. I sneezed. Then, I whispered, "Spiraltooth, pull me up!" The dragon grabbed the rope in his teeth and pulled me up. Magnus looked at the window just after I was pulled up. "Thanks, Spiraltooth," I said. I flew down to the door and opened it, and then I walked in.

As I walked up the steps to our room, Magnus lunged off his bed and form tackled me down the stairs. Stair after stair after stair. When we hit the ground, Magnus got off me and went to sit down. "Ug, I didn't recall having that many stairs…How did you know I was coming?" I asked. "Well if you must know, I heard you and Spiral on ceiling. All that scratching didn't sound normal." Magnus said. I stood up and wobbled into a wall and fell back down. Then I looked up and Christopher, Jack, Tasha, and the twins were standing in the window smiling.

I walked to the window and said, "Really? I mean, seriously. Really! Why?" Hadrid replied, "Um, well, because we love when he tackles you. Plus, he said there would be salmon." I switched my look to Magnus. "Are you serious? The only salmon we have is gonna come in in about 2 months." Magnus said, "Hey, I don't care the only salmon we have is taking the fantastic voyage through Spiral's and Volt's esophagus." I turned back to the trainers. "I didn't think it was a good idea to come. Right, Chris?" Tasha said. Christopher shook his head. Jack said, "I don't care. I still like him tackling you." They walked off. When I went back upstairs, I punched Magnus. He didn't even do a thing.

The next day, I didn't have anything planned for the Academy so we just did our flying routines. From the Academy to the Shores then the Gully. As we were flying from the shores to the gully, we saw something flying in the distance going in and out of the Gully. "What could that be?" I yelled. Only Chris heard me because we were flying in a V. "That looks like a Changewing! I've never seen a wild one!" Chris yelled back. We flew in closer to the dragon and when we flew up past trees, in the open gully, we could see dozens of Changewings, and they saw us.

The entire herd of Changewings screeched at us. Then, Jack screamed, "Look out!" A gigantic glob of acid flew right at us. We all jumped in opposite directions. "Spiraltooth, now!" "Sonic, now!" "Camo, now!" "Torrent, now!" "All four of you, now!" we all screamed at the same time. Spiraltooth breathed rings of fire, Sonic roared, Camo shot acid, Torrent sprayed water, and all 4 of the Snaptrapper's heads spat venom. The Changewings scattered all over the place. "That was close!" Madrid exclaimed. "Well, guys, I think we should go around the island a couple of times," I suggested. I hopped on Spiraltooth and flew off. The gang followed me.

_Meanwhile…_

At the Island Magnus was walking Volt around the town and looking for things to do. Volt stopped suddenly and looked up. "What's wrong buddy, do you see something? Volt looked at Magnus and yelped for him to get on. "Alright, you know best." And Volt flew toward the Gully. When they got there, Changewing tracks were everywhere and there was acid, puddles, and scorched wood lying around. "There must've been a fight around here… Maybe Hoskuld and his friends were here…" Magnus walked around examining the tracks. "These must've been here but five minutes ago! They are still close." Right as Magnus hopped on Volt, the Changewings poured into the gully. "Oh Thor…" Magnus mumbled as he drew his sword.

_Meanwhile…_

When we were flying around the island, Jack said, "Hey, look down there!" I looked at the beach, and I saw a ship. A _Berserker _ship. "Oh, again! What do we have that they want?" Chris asked. "C'mon, gang! We have a boat to destroy," I said. I flew down to the ship and told Spiraltooth to fire. Apparently, he meant that in two different ways, and he fired 22 rounds of spikes, and he breathed rings of fire at the ship. The spikes caught on fire and destroyed the sail and mast. The whole crew came above deck and fired a volley of arrows. "Spiraltooth, dodge!" The dragon corkscrewed and the arrows missed. "Guys, now!" I yelled. Acid, venom, boiling water, and sonic blasts rained on the ship. Then, we smashed it to smithereens. "BATTLE CRY!" Chris yelled.

After we destroyed the ship, we flew back to the academy. "Well, guys, that's all the training for today," I told them. "Aw, man! But can't we go to Dragon Island again? I really wanted to look at those Typhoomerang eggs," Christopher complained. "I'm sure, Chris. Plus, it's like 7:00! The sun's already down," I replied. "Well, guys, see you in the morning! I have a special surprise for you tomorrow," I continued. I hopped on Spiraltooth and flew off. But before we were even 100 yards to my house, I saw an electrified Skrill with Magnus on him flying toward me. Magnus yelled, "HOSKULD! HELP!" Now I could see what he was talking about. The same exact Changewing group that we encountered in the Gully was chasing after him. "Magnus, what did you do!?" I asked/demanded him when he flew by. "Never mind that! Let's go get the gang!" he yelled.

"We have to get the Changewings into open land over the ocean so that they don't take out the village!" Magnus yelled to me. "Got it! You go round up the gang and ill work on that!" I yelled. Magnus took off to the village and I hightailed to the ocean. I whistled to the Changewings and they followed me.

Magnus flew to town center and Volt made a yelp that called for the dragons and their riders. Once everybody got out, he yelled, "The Changewings are here, Hoskuld needs our help!" then they flew off.

When they got to me, the Changewings were everywhere. Fire was sputtering in all directions. "Nice for you to join the fight guys!" I yelled. Then Magnus yelled something to Volt and he shocked himself and flew toward the hoard. White flame tinted the sky as Changewing after Changewing fell to the water. Then Chris yelled, "Yeeeahhhh!" and he flew to the battle with the other riders following him. So there I was, idle on my dragon while everyone else was kicking butt. "Woo hoo!" I yelled and Spiraltooth threw spikes into a Changewing and we flew into battle.

"Changewing, shmangewing! I'm through with you!" I yelled as I flew to the battle. I unsheathed my sword and commanded Spiraltooth to stay hovering. "I've really wanted to try this since the day Dad told me not to!" I yelled. I jumped off my saddle and grabbed the biggest spike I could find on my dragon's body. "Spiraltooth! Now!" He shot the spike that I was holding straight at one of the Changewings. "AAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled.

_Meanwhile…_

Back at the town, my dad was searching high and low at the house for Magnus and me. "Halla, have you seen the boys? They should be back by now. I wonder if Magnus is ever going to talk to me about going to college," my dad asked. "No, I haven't seen them," my mom replied. My dad sighed. "I'm going to go look for them outside," my dad said. He walked out the door and walked all around town. "BOYS! WHERE ARE YOU?" he yelled. When he reached the cliff, he muttered, "Odin's skivvies…"

There were 10 Changewing left as I got thrust at one with this spike. When it landed on the Changewing, he fell 15 feet then rose back up. I stabbed it and we both fell. I whistled to Spiraltooth and he swooped and caught me and we flew back to the other Changewings. Magnus was slashing them on the back of Volt and the other riders spit fire from their dragons and knocked everyone out of the sky except for two, which flew away back to the Gulley. "Man, I need a bow; one of those Changewing almost got me!" Magnus complained. "I killed the most!" Jack cried. "Not a chance fledgling." Magnus challenged. "Did he just call me a fledgling?" Jack whispered to Chris. "Awesome! I have a new saying now! Thanks Magnus!" said Chris. "You're welcome, pup," Magnus said. Chris gave me a funny look.

"HOSKULD! MAGNUS! When you two get down here, we are going to have a talk!" I heard Dad yell. Magnus and I shared a _we're doomed _look. We flew down to Dad. "Cool sword, Hoskuld," Dad commented. I gave Magnus a _ha ha _look. I hopped off of Spiraltooth and walked over to Dad. "Sup, Dad," Magnus said. "You two, come to the house. We have to discuss something," my Dad demanded. "Well, just our luck," Magnus muttered. When we got back to the house, Dad shooed us inside. "First of all, don't fight dragons with Jack. He'll just end up shooting an arrow in your faces. Second of all… Magnus! I'm beginning to have a slight hunch that I found a good college for you," my dad said. I turned to look at my brother, but he wasn't there. "Um, where'd your brother go?" Dad asked. I shrugged. "Oh, well. You're off the hook," Dad responded.

_Meanwhile…_

"I told you, I'm not going to follow through with this! It just doesn't look right!" Morgo shouted to his right hand man. "But-but sir! It's foolproof!" "Wearing a Terrible Terror disguise is NOT foolproof!" Morgo yelled. "Okay, what about a fireworm?" "NO! Listen to me, Marrow. Why don't we release the whole hoard of wild dragons on the village? It would be better than me dressing up as a worthless lizard. Plus, I can't even fly!" Morgo suggested. "Okay, good idea, sir. Should I set the course for Berk yet?" Marrow asked. "No, we have to make this right. When the sun is going down, set the course. We have to arrive under the cover of night," Morgo demanded. "But, what about the Haddock boys? They're bound to destroy the ships." Marrow said. "Nonsense. Also, I think the oldest has got to go to college. He's just weird," Morgo stated. They heard a loud screech. "Sounds like the Flightmare's getting hungry. You better go feed it, Marrow," Morgo commanded, slapping his right hand man upside the face.

"Come on Magnus, college would be great! You meet new people, get out of the house, get smarter, and get out of the house." Dad said. "No, I'm not going to college I already know whatever there is to know about on this island. Plus you guys need me here, Hoskuld needs my help at the academy, you need help on the farm and with the town, and everyone needs me to kick butt righteously." Magnus replied. "You do have a point there. But don't you want to see other islands and meet more people?" Dad questioned. "The only islands I want to see is Berk and her sister islands. And I will meet more people, before I put a sword through their chest cavity." Magnus laughed. "Ok then killer, go find Hoskuld or make an adventure."

Back at the academy, I was teaching the gang how to breathe in a Hideous Zippleback's gas without passing out. "Um, Hadrid? That's not exactly how to…" I was beginning to say. Too late. "Ugh, man. Sometimes you can be so annoying. Okay, wake up. Hadrid, WAKE UP!" Madrid complained to her unconscious twin. "Madrid, I'm not so sure that he's gonna get up any time soon," I said. The Hideous Zippleback that we captured was running all around the arena, blowing explosive gas everywhere. I went to the entrance when I saw a figure flying towards me in the fog. I realized what it was too late. Magnus jumped off of Volt and tackled me before I could protest. "GET OFF OF ME!" I yelled. He slapped me in the face. "Don't you dare tell Dad," he said. "Yeah, I wish," I muttered. "Anyway, a little help, please?" I asked, and pointed at the green gas filled arena. "Oh. Volt!" Magnus yelled. "No, no, no, no, noo!" I screamed. It already happened. Volt fired white flares at the inside and a huge explosion commenced.

Luckily I saw it coming and managed to grab Magnus then jumped behind a fire barrier. The air smelled of smoke and gas, and ashes were everywhere. "Aw man, that would have ruined my day." Magnus said. I poked my head from behind the barrier and the dragons were rolling in the left over fire from the explosion. The other riders stood there, the front of them black from the ash and the back was clean and unscathed. "That…was…awesome…" Madrid said and then punched her brother in the gut, which woke him up. "What did I miss?" Hadrid asked. "I like what you did with the place, Hoskuld," he said then passed out. Again.

Just then, we heard a familiar sounding roar. "That sounded like…" I started to say. A Night Fury appeared out of the blue and flew like an arrowhead towards us. "NIGHT FURY!" Tasha yelled. All seven of us jumped out of the way in the nick of time. "That must be the mother!" I said to Magnus. "Mother?" Christopher asked. Magnus slapped me in the face and said, "Nothing." The Night Fury jumped at us and we rolled away. I grabbed a horn from the barren ground and blew into it. All of a sudden, three Thunder Drums flew from the village and began attacking the Night Fury, Plasma blasts and sonic booms rained all over the place. "Um, Hoskuld? When a sonic blast from a Thunder Drum and a plasma blast from a Night Fury meet, don't they make…" Vivid fuchsia sparks flew everywhere. "Pretty," Hadrid muttered.

"I got this. Cover me." Magnus demanded to me. I stood up and yelled at the Night Fury getting its attention. "Not good!" I yelled and I ran away. I looked into the sky to see Volt and Magnus shoot off into the sky. I ran to another barrier just in time for a plasma blast to pound the wall. I sprinted to the wall to grab a metal banded shield and then started glaring the Night Fury so he would get disorientated. She shot a blast into the sky above me and Volt flew through the remnants of the blast. Magnus jumped off of Volt, and you guessed it, punched the ground. The Night Fury staggered backwards and Magnus pulled out a horn bow. "What are you going to…?" I muttered, before I finished an arrow hit the Night Fury in the wing and she ran at Magnus. He ran at the dragon and pulled out his knife. The dragon jumped at him, but Magnus slid and pierced the Night Fury in the chest.

Just then, the Night Fury hatchling jumped out from behind a rock and started attacking Magnus. "Aah! Get it off!" Magnus screamed. The hatchling clawed and bit at him. Magnus pulled it off and threw it at its mother's body. It got up and nuzzled its mother's head. Then, with unimaginable baby strength, it dragged its mother's limp body out of sight. I punched Magnus in the head. "Are you crazy? It might have raided on us, but you didn't have to kill it!" I scolded but then Magnus hit me back. "Did I kill it? I didn't mean to do that. Oh, wait. Yes I did. It was going to destroy the island, Hoskuld. Berk needs someone to defend her people. So, later everyone," Magnus responded. He jumped onto Camo and flew off. "Magnus! You took the wrong dragon!" Jack yelled. We heard Magnus yell back, "I know!"

"Why is he so strong?" Chris asked. "Not now Chris, we gotta find that baby dragon." I said. Then the group and I followed where the baby dragon went.

_Meanwhile…_

Magnus flew to Jack's house and parked Camo, then walked home. He went to the basement of the house and walked to a corner which had a desk and an open book. "I killed a Night Fury. They said I never would. But I did, now I have to tell them." He took a quill and X-d over a picture of a Night Fury in the book and put a tally by it. He flipped through the book and every dragon had an X on them. "I have to tell them." Then he walked up the stairs and called Volt then flew off in the direction of Outcast Island.

"Hey Hoskuld, look over there," Tasha said, "There's the Night Fury." The baby dragon was huddled by a tree with stone tablets stuck in the ground. He shot plasma into each 5 tablets and the sky light up shooting a light beam into the sky. The mother Night Fury slowly got up and looked at its wounds, which were completely healed. I looked back at Chris and his eyes were as big as yak hooves.

"Hoskuld, that light the hatchling created gave it life! I think we don't know everything that Bork knew," Christopher exclaimed. "What if Bork never knew it?" I asked. The Night Fury ran to its hatchling and nuzzled it. I looked back at Hadrid. "Um, are you crying?" I asked Hadrid. A slim tear ran down his face. "No. Maybe, don't judge me!" he replied. The hatchling jumped onto his mother's back and they flew off. "Well, all's well that ends well," I said. I walked back to our dragons. The gang followed. I stopped short when I saw what was in a clearing. I shooed the others behind a fallen tree that I was behind. "Look," I whispered. Morgo was standing there with a Skrill sized glowing dragon running around him. Morgo stretched out his palm, and the dragon stopped. It placed its snout into his outstretched hand. "He trained a Flightmare," I quietly whispered to the others.

_Meanwhile…_

Magnus flew onto the landing pad made of obsidian on Outcast Island. He muttered to himself, "They'll never believe." Magnus muttered to himself. He jumped off Volt by the fighting arena. Outcasts walked from the shadows on all sides. "We don't like people from Berk here, pal." One Outcast uttered. He walked toward Magnus and poked him in the chest. "So I would fly on back if I were you." Magnus hit the guy and said, "Well Im not you, I am here for professional business, so if you runts will back off, I will head my own way?" Magnus intimidated. They cleared a path for Magnus and he started walking to the city hall. The Outcast didn't like the way Magnus was talking to him so he pulled out his sword, "I'll give you one more chance, go back or you get a beating." Magnus stopped in his tracks and turned his head. "Is that a challenge?" he laughed. "Yeah, were not afraid of you." The Outcast said. "That's plain bravado right there." Then Magnus whipped around real fast and through a knife into the Outcast. The Outcast went to his knees and then the ground. Then Magnus walked with no more distractions to the hall.

"Ahh, Magnus, it's been too long." Morgo said. "Yeah. I have news. I killed a Night Fury." Magnus said with a frown. "Oh did you now, do you have its wings, or, or maybe its teeth to show as a prize?" Morgo said as he sat up off his throne. "Didn't have time, Hoskuld shooed me away from its body." Magnus replied. "The young ones always get on your nerves, don't they Magnus," Morgo was slowly walking in circles around Magnus, "We, also have news. Berk is going to be ours before tomorrow's sunrise." Morgo smiled at Magnus. Magnus's eyes lit up. "You're joking, right? You're never going to take Berk, dragons vs. ships? No, that is stupid." Magnus argued. "I didn't ask for your input, boy." Morgo stepped closer to Magnus. Slowly, Magnus unclipped his safety on his sword sheath. "And I want you on our front line…" Morgo smiled. "Thanks but no thanks," Magnus said as he unsheathed his sword and swung down on Morgo. He saw the attack coming and blocked. "Now, Magnus, is this a way to treat your cousin?" Morgo said. Magnus kicked him and slashed the guards coming at him. "You'll never get away with this, Morgo!" Magnus yelled as he left the building. He whistled and Volt flew to him. "Come on boy, we gotta warn the others." Magnus said to Volt. As they flew away from the island, waves of ships were starting from the harbor. "Come on bud, fast."

Back at the island, I was warning everybody about what we saw in that clearing. "Everybody, I have bad news!" I yelled. "Morgo trained a Flightmare!" Tasha continued. Maybe it was a bad time to start yelling in the plaza when no one was there. Just then, I saw Volt flying towards us with Magnus on his back. "Uh, oh. Spiraltooth!" The Whispering Death tunneled underground when Magnus jumped off his dragon. "Hah! Missed me!" I yelled as we came back up. "Oh, yeah. Magnus! I have some bad news. Morgo trained a Flightmare!" I said. "WHAT! He did what, now! You mean he trained the dragon that comes out every decade, also responding to Arvin Dale's fire?" Magnus replied. I nodded. "I also have something to warn you about. The Berserkers and Outcasts are coming after sunset to take the island as theirs!" "Oh, great. Just great. Wait, how'd you find out about that?" I asked. "Nothing. Just a suspicion," Magnus said. "Tasha, come on," Magnus continued. They flew off. "What am I, chopped sheep liver?" I asked.

I met them back at the academy. They were preparing for war. I ran to the side and picked up the emergency horn and blew into it. Minutes later, the town's people rushed into the arena with their belongings. Magnus set up a stool and stood on it. "Hey everyone! I have something really important to say!" Magnus yelled. Chatter between the townsfolk interrupted him. "Guys, this is important. The Outcast and Berserkers are going to invade at sundown. We need all the able bodied warriors to line up here. The unable to fight over here. And everyone else here. They have more ships than we have fighters here so this will be tough!" Magnus yelled. The town's people were looking at each other like they didn't know what war was. "Warriors, follow me to get weapons and armor! Everyone else follow Hoskuld into the shelter!" Magnus yelled. We split ways. And that was the last I saw of him until the battle.

It started with only one ship. All the warriors were hiding behind rocks, along with Magnus, the riders, and me. The ship was silent at first. Then, two people jumped off of the ship's deck. One was a bulky and broad man with a large sword and covered helmet. The other was a little less broad and bulky, with an open helmet and a crossbow. I mouthed, "Wait," to the others. Now, the whole harbor was crowded with ships. I counted at least 80 ships on the beach. When all of the people came through the bay, they didn't see us. I gave the signal to the other riders and Magnus. I whistled as loud as I could and the ground started shaking wildly. Just then, about 100 adult Whispering Deaths burst out of holes in the ground.

The dragons gathered in a dark cloud above the readied Outcast and Berserker warriors. All of the enemies either drew swords or loaded crossbows. The Whispering Deaths swooped down and attacked. Spikes and fire rings flew everywhere as the war began. Everyone ran out from behind the rocks. I drew my own sword and advanced while riding Spiraltooth. I saw Chris and Tasha fly next to me. "We have to stay in the air and be reinforcements when they need us," Christopher suggested. "Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this moment ever since I was four!" Tasha exclaimed. "C'mon, guys! We have to go in deep and attack it at the roots!" I yelled. "You mean…" Chris started to say. "Yep! Follow me, guys!" We flew in towards Morgo and his burly friend.

Back on the beach, Magnus and Dad were fighting back to back. "We haven't done this in a while Magnus, my sword arm began to get flabby" Dad said as he slashed a Berserker. "You haven't old man, but I do this every weekend!" Magnus laughed as he kicked an Outcast in the face then stabbed him. They kept fighting back to back knocking off wave after wave of the enemy, while the other fighters were all for one on the beach.

First of all, never try to defeat the leader of an enemy. Second of all, especially if he has a few tricks up his sleeve. The first thing I felt was a blunt arrow hitting me in the chest, then a net covering me. Morgo walked up to me and put his foot down on my body, stopping me from squirming. "Oh, Hoskuld, it's been terribly long. I was starting to think that I would never see you again. But, unfortunately, you're here right now," Morgo said. "Why did you come to the island, Morgo? What do we have that you want?!" I asked/yelled. "You just don't get it. Your precious little island has something deep in the core. Do you know what that is?" Morgo asked. "No! Of course I don't! Just because I have a Whispering Death doesn't mean…" I said. "Whatever," Morgo interrupted. "Anyway, your father has been keeping it a secret from you all these years. Deep in the ground, there is a tremendous supply of gold, jewels, and all the weapons you can imagine. Your father has been keeping it a secret because he's afraid you would give it all away. And I'm here to claim the island so I can take it all."

_Meanwhile…_

Magnus was slashing at Outcasts and was having a wonderful time. All the other Berk Warriors were looking at him like he was crazy. The waves of boats just kept coming in, 400 to 60, and then 600 to 50. We were deathly outnumbered. Magnus turned to talk to a Berkian and the warrior got shot in the chest. Magnus whipped around and drew his bow as he was turning and took the whole battlefield into mind. He fired one arrow into the crossbow man who shot the Berkian and another into a bowman who about shot Magnus.598 to 59.

Back at the ship, Morgo was so wrapped up in explaining his 'great' plan, that he didn't notice me pull out a small knife in my boot. I began to cut the rope of the net. "…and then I'll use all the treasure to win my way into world domination! And maybe get a yak butter parfait after that," Morgo blabbed. I continued to knife my way out of the net. _Wait a minute… is this even pinned to the ground? _I thought. I simply lifted it off, drew my sword, and began to attack, with Chris and Tasha at my side. Apparently they had the same idea. I didn't even know that Christopher carried a knife.

Magnus looked at the sky as fiery rocks flew into the city. He whistled and Volt charged in and Magnus jumped on his back in midflight and they headed to the town. When they reached the war facility, Magnus jumped off and manned the catapult, aimed it at the ship, then shot. The huge rock hurled toward the ship and missed wide left, swamping the 3 smaller boats to its side. He loaded another one and the rock nailed the ship sinking it on impact. "Direct hit!" Magnus yelled and we got on Volt and they flew to the commanding ship.

It took all three of us to finally pin Morgo down. "Fools! You'll never contain me!" He whistled. Just then, we heard a terrible screech. A Flightmare came out of the hoard, followed by two Changewings, four Deadly Nadders, one Thunder Drum, and three Gronckles. "Behold, my Flightmare, Glowfang. Also meet his friends," Morgo announced. "Well, would you look at that? Dragons. Wow. Did it ever occur to you that we have the best dragon trainer on the island?" Christopher commented. Just then, three arrows pinned me to the wall by my clothes. "Oh, geez, go on! Don't mind me! I was just pinned to the wall of a ship that just happens to be made out of splintering wood!" I yelled in agony.

Then we heard a crack that sounded like lightning. I saw a speck out of the corner of my eye and I knew what was coming. "Chris, Tasha, off the boat, Morgo and I have some unfinished business." I said to Chris. "But, what if he double crosses you?" Chris asked. All I had to do was look at him, and he understood. "Nice to see you want to spend one on one time with your favorite cousin." Morgo said as he drew his sword, walking closer to me. _Come on Magnus, where are you?! _I was thinking. Then as Morgo took another step, with the power of Thor, Magnus plummeted through the sky and he punched the boat. Splinters, wood chips, and boards flew everywhere. Morgo flew straight into the sail mast with so much force, he bent it. "Ah, Magnus, this is why you didn't want to work for me" Morgo said, ripping splinters off of him. When Magnus hit the deck, Morgo's sword went flying and almost fell off the boat. I saw him eyeing the sword. "Uh, Magnus, a little help?" I asked, and he got me down by punching the wall next to me. "So Morgo, you're outnumbered." Magnus tried intimidating him. "No, you're wrong, I have my dragons!" Morgo yelled. "Check again, smart one" I said. Morgo looked back to see his dragons were occupied by Chris and Tasha. When he turned back around, he looked down the fully drawn arrow of Magnus. "You have two choices, get shot in the head, or getting a running start and getting shot in the head." Magnus said blankly. We heard a roar. "Magnus, get this over with." I said. Then Morgo's Flightmare landed behind Morgo and he broke for the dragon. Magnus shot. Like in slow motion, the arrow flew toward Morgo. I closed my eyes just in time to hear the clang of the arrow against Morgo's head. I opened my eyes to see the Flightmare fly away and Morgo's helmet laying on the ground with an arrow in it.

"OH DARN IT I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO WORK!" Magnus said all at once. "Um, I hate to burst your dirty bubble, Magnus, but look," I said. I pointed to our house. The top was on fire. Magnus and I looked at each other. "CHRISTOPHER!" We yelled at the same time. "Um, Chris? Can we borrow Torrent? Thank you," Magnus said. He and I ran to Christopher's Scauldron and jumped on him, startling him. "To our house, salmon lizard!" Magnus commanded. Torrent soared over our house and he let loose a blast of scalding water. The fire extinguished. Torrent dropped us on the ground. "Whew! That was close. So, where were we?" Magnus asked. "I believe we were in the middle of a battle," I replied. "Oh, yeah," Magnus said. We ran inside our house. Magnus grabbed throwing knives and I grabbed my bow that Magnus made for me and the arrows and quiver that Magnus made for me. Wow. Now I wonder why I hadn't taken that blacksmithing class.

We ran back to the beach and began sparring again. Dad was fighting two people at once and he grabbed a Berserker right before the other one slashed, and he slashed his own guy then dad slashed him back. An Outcast was about to bring a war axe down on Dads back, but I shot him real quick and he fell backwards. Another ship landed on the beach. "Where do they keep getting reinforcements from?!" I yelled. We ran onto the beach and began attacking. Jack, Chris, the twins, and Tasha were on their dragons taking out ships and groups of people. Magnus was quick drawing arrows from his quiver and shot 5 people, right after another within like 5 seconds. I looked into the sky to see a Flightmare attacking a Scauldron. I whistled and Spiraltooth came. He wasn't going to get away from me.

"Nice try, Morgo, but you're going to have to try harder to take my island," I said. I flew to the dragon ranch and let loose a Screaming Death call. As soon as that was done, I went to all the pens and cut the ropes that attached all the dragons to the ground. Good thing they were all trained and knew what that Screaming Death call meant. Nadders, Gronckles, Whispering Deaths, Changewings, Thunder Drums, Monstrous Nightmares, Zipplebacks, Scauldrons, Skrills, Timberjacks, and lots of other dragons flew beside and behind me as we flew to the beach. Now I had my own reinforcements.

Back at the beach, we were badly in need for reinforcements. They still had men pouring in and we were down to 30 people. "Dad now would be a good time for those people skills to come in," Magnus said as he slashed an Outcast. "Just be patient." Dad said. Then 3 large ships were spotted in the ocean. Help.

They held off the Berserkers and Outcasts until the reinforcements came out. There were about 50 people on each boat. They aren't regular warriors either. There are mages, super warriors, and archers. One of the warriors flipped off the ship and stabbed an Outcast right through the shoulder. An archer used his crossbow and shot a Berserker from 150 yards away. And a mage cast a fire spell on a boat and it caught it on fire. The warriors ran out of the boats hull in waves, breaking through the Outcast and Berserker lines, while the archers and mages stood on the ships bows picking off Berserkers and Outcasts. "Is that enough proof for college for ya?" Dad asked sarcastically. "Naw," Magnus said as he sliced an Outcast in half.

When I got to the beach with the dragons, I saw that we had badly needed reinforcements. A mage nearby cast a mad spell on some Outcasts and they went so crazy that they stabbed themselves. A super warrior drew two large swords and sliced a Berserker in half. I let loose another Screaming Death call and the first line of Timberjacks attacked. They breathed fire streams at the Outcasts and Berserkers. All of the dragons attacked after that. Fire, acid, boiling water, spines, sonic blasts, lava, and explosions rang out on the beach. But when I thought things were going so well, the mother dragons came.

Morgo was flying above us probably trying to find Dad or Magnus. He spotted a Berkian who looked like my dad and he swooped down and his dragon shot mist on him to paralyze him. The Flightmare darted up and Morgo jumped off and slashed the man in midair. The ground made a thud when he hit the ground and that caused Magnus and Dad to snap their necks in that direction. Magnus spotted him in a dash and he sprinted to high ground. Dad caught on and he sprinted toward Morgo. Magnus got to a high vantage point on a dune and he took aim with his bow. He let an arrow fly above Morgo's head so it would have time to drop and hit him in the chest. Right before the arrow made impact, the mother Skrill swooped down and bit the arrow in half. Dad stopped abruptly and looked in fear. "They protect him." He muttered, and then called my name. I swooped down and landed next to him. "Hoskuld, they protect him, you have to get rid of the mother dragons. Now" He pushed me off and I called for the other riders, it was game time.

"Tasha, Jack, Chris, stall the mother dragons long enough for me to get the eggs from my house. Um, Hadrid and Madrid, you can just slice some more people," I commanded. The twins got an evil smile on their faces and smashed heads. I sighed. I yelled, "Spiraltooth, home!" The Whispering Death started to rotate his teeth, and then he rocketed to my house.

When we got there, I jumped off of Spiraltooth and ran into my house. I looked everywhere, high and low. Well, except for my room. "Of all places, Dad, that's where you put them!?" I wondered out loud. I dashed upstairs and looked under Magnus's bed. I saw the wicker basket with the eggs. "Okay, that's a little better," I said. I grabbed the basket, and ran downstairs. Just then, the ceiling crashed in and I lost my hold on the basket as I fell through Spiraltooth's hole.

When I got back up, I was covered in dust and dragon nip. "What was that?" I asked myself. I looked up through the hole. Sure enough, the ceiling was caved in. "Oh, great! It will take forever for Dad, Magnus and me to fix this!" I complained. I looked at my arms and reconsidered. "Okay, maybe just Dad and Magnus," I said. I brushed myself off and whistled. A moment later, Spiraltooth swiveled down into the tunnel. I hopped on the saddle and said, "Come on, Spiral. We have to get out of here." We almost took off when I started to get hot, and heard a sizzling noise. "Hey, Spiraltooth? Do you fe…" I started to say. I was interrupted by a lava blast from the above part of the house.

_ Meanwhile…_

At the beach, the war was still raging. Magnus picked of Berserker and Outcast one by one with his bow. When he ran out, Magnus jumped off of the dune he was on and sprinted toward Dad and Morgo. Dad was in sword lock with Morgo when Magnus got there. Morgo looked back and saw Magnus coming. He kicked Dad off of the sword lock and spun around and head-butted Magnus before he could do anything. Magnus fell to the ground then flipped backwards, he jumped towards Morgo and superman punched him in the face. Morgo staggered and Dad drew back his sword about to strike. When the sword came down towards Morgo, the mother Changewing swooped and tried to grab the sword from his hand, but knowing what was going to happen, dad countered the Changewing's attack, then stabbed it with his knife. The dragon fell from the air and hit the ground, causing sand to fly everywhere stunning the enemies around them. Magnus saw the opportunity and he ran to each enemy who had been blinded by the sand, slashing and stabbing. He happened to look back towards dad, and saw a Berserker with an axe up, about to strike dad. Magus felt for his bow on his back, but it wasn't there. Like in slow motion, the Berserker swung down his axe, the blade was inches from his collarbone when a tomahawk hit the Berserker in the forehead, causing him to fly backwards. "Booyah!" Magnus chanted.

_Meanwhile…_

"Aaaaahh!" I yelled. I tried to dodge the lava on Spiraltooth, but he was jerking around so much that we ran straight into a rock. Spiraltooth fell down and I fell backwards onto my head. "Ouch," I groaned. I looked at Spiraltooth. His wing was pinned down by something and he was trying like heck to get it out. I walked over to him. I face palmed when I saw what was pinning him down. I picked the pebble off and flicked it. He got back up. "Weakling," I muttered. I got on him and he flew up to the ground level. I checked where the basket used to be, and a couple of broken eggshells was scattered around. I looked to the broken ceiling, and the baby Scauldron and Skrill were playing while flying. The Skrill electrocuted itself and shot lightning at the Scauldron, and it replied by spraying boiling water at the Skrill. "Oh, no," I muttered. The electrocuted water fell down and landed on me. I fell to the floor.

I awoke to Jack poring boiling water on my face. "AHH! That hurts me!" I yelled. "Hehe, sorry, that's all we had," Jack chuckled, "Either that or I p…" Tasha interrupted, "We came to tell you that the mother Scauldron is taken care of." I stood up and smacked Jack upside the head causing his helmet to fall off. "Hey!" he yelled and hit me back. We started slapping each other like we were sissy girls, well one of us were. Then Magnus bolted through the door and pushed us apart with so much force, Jack broke through the window and I fell through Spiraltooth's hole again.

I got back up just as Magnus fell on top of me. "Magnus!" I yelled. He got off of me and I punched him in the face. He replied by throwing farther back the tunnel. I felt like I landed on something sharp. "Oww!" I jumped off of whatever I landed on. It was a sleeping baby Whispering Death. "Ugh," I muttered. I picked the hatchling up, and I shook it to wake it up. It narrowed its lifeless eyes and shot spikes everywhere. "Of course," I said. I dropped the hatchling and dove behind a boulder before a volley of spikes could hit me. I looked behind the rock, just to see the hatchling chasing Magnus around, shooting spikes and breathing rings of fire uncontrollably.

"Hoskuld! You better get this thing off my tail or I will" Magnus yelled. "Ok, just wait; I'll see what I can do." I yelled. I stood up and tried a Whispering Death call. No dice. "Ok then!" Magnus said. He turned around on a dime and the Whispering Death kept flying towards him. Magnus jumped straight up, then down on top of the dragon, and grabbed it by its neck then threw it against the wall. "Magnus, was that really necessary?" I asked. "I told you, my way or the highway." Magnus replied. "Give me a boost up the hole," I said to Magnus. He stood by the entrance and squatted with his hands cupped. I ran toward him and jumped into his hands, then I was airborne, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, my body was stuck in the roof and the riders were tickling my feet.

I felt what I was sure was Jack's hand and kicked as hard as I could. I heard him yell, "Owwww!" I sneered. I looked at the beach, and the battle was still going on. My dad was in hand to hand combat with Morgo's beefy masked companion. My dad punched the masked dude's head and the helmet came off. He covered his face and ran into the village. "Magnus! Magnus! Tasha! Chris! Jack! Had and Mad! There's a really buff guy coming in the village. Can you see him out the window?" I yelled. I heard Magnus's voice back, "Yeah! He's heading towards Jack's house!" Then, I saw Jack go out of my house and he ran to the guy, and began punching and kicking him like there was no tomorrow.

Jack wasn't even affecting the man. He just looked down on Jack and picked him up by the shirt, then threw him into the street. Then he began into Jacks house. "Magnus! Jack needs help!" I yelled. Then Magnus bounded up the dragon hole and he sprinted out the door. I saw him run to Jacks house and kick the door in. Then Morgo's companion flew into the street from Magnus's throw. He walked out toward the man and picked him up. Magnus punched him in the face with so much force, it shook me loose from the ceiling and when I got up and looked out the window, Magnus was walking back to the house.

"Pff. Poser," I said, while brushing myself off. As Magnus came through the door, I walked over to Spiraltooth and jumped on him. "Remind me why we're related again," I asked. Magnus rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever. You just wish that you had finesse like I did," Magnus replied. _Yeah, finesse to be delusional._ I thought. "Um, if you excuse me, I have a battle to go help in," I told him. All of the other riders had gone back out into battle. I clicked my tongue, and Spiraltooth went out of the house through the roof, and flew to the battlefield. I saw my dad in a kill circle with some other Berkians fighting off the Berserkers and Outcasts. "Spiraltooth, spikes!" Spiraltooth flicked his tail and dozens of spikes flew into the Berserkers and Outcasts that were attacking Dad and the other Berkians. I saw the twins out of the corner of my eye and flew up to them. "What are you two doing?" I asked. They were just sitting on their Snaptrapper, looking down on the battlefield like it was a yak butter parfait. "We're watching the destruction. It's beautiful," Madrid replied. I rolled my eyes and flew off.

Magnus ran from house to house trying to find provisions to help the Berkians. When he got to the blacksmith shop he ran inside and sighed in relief. There were 3 catapults, swords out the wazoo, and bows and arrows. He smiled an evil smile and said "Booyah."

I spotted an Outcast that was heading towards the village with dual swords. "Spiraltooth, ground!" I yelled. The Whispering Death tunneled underground and came below the Outcast. I chuckled and whispered, "Now." Spiraltooth rocketed above ground and the Outcast went flying. Spiraltooth flew up and snapped the guy up in one gulp. After a while, he spat out a helmet and two swords. I looked to my left, and Hadrid was standing there with his mouth open wide. When Spiraltooth landed, Hadrid came up and hugged him.

I flew to the beach with Hadrid still hugging Spiraltooth. "Spiraltooth, shake!" I commanded and Hadrid flew and hit the ground. The mother Skrill was flying around spitting electricity and fire everywhere. I flew towards it with all Spiraltooth got, and I told him to get ready to fire. But then the Skrill looked towards me and zapped itself. "Oh no" I said out loud. I could see the lightning in its throat as it was about to fire. Then a giant boulder came crashing down on the Skrill and smashed 5 people underneath it. I looked toward where it came from and Magnus was on the catapult with his shirt off waving it like a towel.

I frowned and patted Spiraltooth. He fired a spike in Magnus's direction and I heard him yell, "Ow!" I snickered. Spiraltooth and I flew to the battlefield and suddenly Spiraltooth couldn't fly. He fell down and landed on the ground with a thud. I realized that we were covered in a large net. I saw Morgo come to us out of the corner of my eye, and he was holding a large dagger. He was about to plunge it into Spiraltooth's snakelike body, but he was blasted back 100 yards by a large blast of swirling wind.

"Scorchclaw!" I yelled excitedly. The Snapple-Twister came into full view. His left head was still firing wind at Morgo, and finally it stopped. "Scorchclaw, here!" I commanded. The dragon bounded up to us, and he snapped at the net with his jaws. The net fell off of Spiral and me. I ran up and hugged the middle head. After I was done, the middle head smirked at the other heads. I jumped onto Spiraltooth and let loose a Snapple-Twister call. Scorchclaw nodded and flew to the beach with us.

When we got there, Magnus was already there fighting. Whenever he would kill an enemy he would say the number he was on. Something him and dad did for fun since he was my age. "Ahhh!" Magnus yelled as he slashed one, "60!" he yelled. I heard something that sounded like a wagon train. I looked into the distance to see sand shooting into the air. "Magnus look!" I yelled. Magnus muttered something and he whistled for Volt, in seconds he was flying next to us. The Whispering Death emerged from the ground in pursuit of us. Volt flew straight up in the air and I flew away from it. It was the perfect trap if I do say so myself. It flew after me and when it was time, Volt dove straight down and was behind the Whispering Death. He electrocuted himself and spat lightning at the rouge dragon. I whirled around on Spiraltooth to see the Whispering Death plummeting to the water below. "Time to get Morgo" I yelled.

I finally found Morgo on a cliff. His Flightmare was pacing nearing the edge. I signaled for Spiraltooth to go underneath the cliff. He responded and tunneled silently under the cliff. I racked my brain for ideas to finally get rid of the chief of Outcasts. I picked up a rock and was about to hit my head with it, but then I remembered when Magnus and I were 'playing' when I was 6. "I got it," I said.

I did a dragon whistle, only dragons can hear it. I trained Magnus's dragon to react to it. Volt flew into the burrow Spiral made. Dad and Magnus got off. "Dad, what are you doing?" I asked. "Just getting a ride to the other side of the beach. The north side has no more Outcasts on it. Then the dragon flew over here." Dad replied. "Morgo is right above us. He is losing his mind because our troops have been killing off his!" I exclaimed. "So what's the plan?" Magnus asked. "Do you remember when I was 6, and we were playing tackle? Well you tackled me down the stairs and I broke my arm," I explained, "That's what we are going to do." Magnus looked at me and said, "I want to tackle him." I nodded and we started the attack.

Spiraltooth flew out of the burrow and made a lot of racquet so the Flightmare noticed him. We heard Morgo yell after him and the Flightmare began after him. Then Dad, Magnus, and I started climbing the mountain. When we almost got to the top, Magnus peeked his head over the edge, "Guys, he is about 10 yards away," he whispered, "I'm going to toss a rock over and then I'll go hide behind that rock." Dad and I nodded, and then Magnus ripped a rock out of the side of the mountain and threw it. We heard Morgo say, "What the?" then Magnus jumped from the side and ran behind a rock on the bluff. I peeked my head over and looked at Magnus, he made a wave towards me and I jumped from the side and ran next to him. Magnus coughed and I smacked him. But that was part of the plan because Morgo said, "Who's there? Come out now!" We heard him walking toward us and I held my breath. Then Magnus bolted from behind the rock and I heard a big thud and metal chinking on the ground. I looked around the rock and Magnus was on top of Morgo and Morgo's sword lay on the ground next to him.

"Get off me fool!" Morgo yelled as he pushed Magnus off of him. "You like that Morgo? I used to be a linebacker back in middle school." Magnus laughed. Dad jumped from his spot on the cliff and I appeared from behind the rock. "So the whole gang is here? Now you all can watch each other perish!" Morgo yelled as he felt for his sword on his side. "Looking for this?" Magnus asked. And he kicked the sword off the cliff. Magnus cracked his knuckles, Dad cracked his knuckles, Morgo cracked his knuckles, and I almost broke my fingers.

We all were looking at each other when Morgo ran at Magnus. He smiled and as Morgo went in for the face punch, Magnus countered it with a slap. That angered Morgo because he punched a straight at Magnus, and when Magnus dodged it, Dad was right there to land a hefty straight right on Morgo. Morgo staggered and I ran at him, but he just pushed me over on my butt. Magnus laughed and jump kicked Morgo in the face, which made him stagger even more. Then Morgo dashed at Dad and landed a hit on his gut. But Magnus grabbed his shoulder and hit him in the face. Morgo fell over, "This isn't fair cousin. Three against one? Let me fight the two young ones." Dad looked at him, "Ok then your majesty, have it your way." Dad said and he sat down. Magnus then cracked his neck, there was no way I was going to try that. Magnus ran at Morgo and slid on his knees to his left and when he looked back up, there I was. I punched Morgo with all I had, Morgo collapsed in pain. When I looked over at Dad, his jaw was dropped, and I looked at Magnus he was smiling and said, "Booyah."

Morgo got back up and said, "Feisty one here, ha-ha that makes this more fun." He cracked his neck and he walked towards me. The first thing I thought was oh no, then when Morgo went to punch me, I blocked it with my forearm and backhand slapped him. "Ohhhhh!" Magnus laughed. Morgo turned around and started towards Magnus. Morgo's fist hit Magnus in the gut then in the face. Magnus shook it off and started hitting back. I was trying to find a hole to enter in, but there never was one. Morgo grabbed Magnus by his shirt and spun him towards the edge of the cliff. Magnus was a foot from the edge kicking gravel off the cliff. Then Magnus shifted his weight to his left side and traded spots with Morgo. "Hoskuld! Run towards me!" Magnus yelled. I caught a glimpse of Spiraltooth's spike in his pouch on the back of his shirt. I knew what to do. I sprinted towards them and jumped, Magnus tossed the spike up. Like in slow motion, I grabbed the spike in midair and thrust it as hard as I could at Morgo, I closed my eyes.

I opened them to see my hand with the spike in it, ¾ of the way into Morgo's chest. Morgo was looking at me, "You did it… you did it…" Morgo muttered. I let go of the spike and backed up a step. "This isn't the end," Morgo said. "Go ahead and think that… Cousin," I said blankly. Then with the rest of the power in my body, I Sparta kicked him. Off the cliff he went, tumbling, then he hit the water. I turned around and Dad had his arm around Magnus and they were both smiling. "Come on, Hoskuld, we better get back to the beach." Dad said. I whistled for the dragons, and when Volt and Spiraltooth came, we flew off to the beach.

When we got to the beach, the Outcast and Berserker ships were floating away from shore. We landed the dragons on the sand next to the other riders. "Where were you guys at? You missed the final part of the battle!" Chris said. "No, we were the final part of the battle." Magnus said. "Do you mean…" Chris began. "Yes" I replied. "Well what's next?" Tasha asked. "We clean the bodies." Magnus said with a smile. "We got wild dragons, they'll clean themselves." I said to Magnus. We laughed a little. "So what did you do Magnus!? How did you kill Morgo?" Jack questioned. "Actually, it wasn't…" Magnus began. I looked at him. "Another day Jack, another day."

_Meanwhile…_

On an island scattered with bones, far, far, away from Berk, a large dragon has awakened from its long slumber. It growled and looked all over the island for it. And then, the dragon found what it was looking for. It was a dagger sized flat bone, and it was shaped like a messed up cross. The dragon grabbed it with its talons and put it in an empty place in its neck. Finally, the dragon's coat of armor was complete. Its fire red eyes glared at the horizon. Then, like a thousand Thunder Drums, it roared.

Its reign of terror had just begun.


End file.
